Tuhan Mengatur Segalanya
by Kaka-Kiri-Nya
Summary: Pertemuan itu sudah yang kedua kalinya. Apakah ini kebetulan? Mungkin. Tapi Sai yakin bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan, bukan? ONESHOT about SaiXIno. Warning: AU.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tuhan Mengatur Segalanya © Kaka-Kiri-Nya

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sai X Ino

Summary : Pertemuan itu sudah yang kedua kalinya. Apakah ini kebetulan? Mungkin. Tapi Sai yakin bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan, bukan? ONESHOT about SaiXIno. Warning: AU.

* * *

**Tuhan Mengatur Segalanya**

* * *

Air hujan jatuh perlahan dari awan kelabu di atas sana. Matahari yang tadinya bersinar terik kini harus rela bersembunyi sejenak, membiarkan awan yang sudah kelebihan beban melakukan tugasnya untuk membasahi bumi. Suara percikan air semakin terdengar saat awan tiba-tiba menumpahkan jutaan butir air ke berbagai penjuru kota.

Puluhan atau bahkan ratusan sepeda motor berderet rapi di tempat parkir – memang tidak sepenuhnya rapi, masih ada banyak pengendara yang meletakkan motornya di sembarang arah dan sembarang tempat. Kendaraan beroda dua itu diam membisu di bawah atap triplek tua sembari menunggu pemilik yang mengendarainya datang. Kesepiankah? Tidak juga, mereka ditemani oleh helm-helm yang setia menunggu, bergantung di salah satu kaca spion – itu jika pemilik mereka membawa helm.

Sepatu _converse_ hitam-putih yang ia kenakan nyaris terendam air seluruhnya. Kedua tangannya berusaha keras menyembunyikan tas cokelat mudanya dari guyuran air hujan di balik kemeja yang ia kenakan. Bukan, yang ia lindungi sebenarnya bukanlah tas itu, melainkan sketsa-sketsa yang telah ia susun rapi di dalamnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai ke tempat parkir. Ia baru memperlambat kakinya saat atap triplek tua memayungi tubuh dan kulit putih pucatnya. Ia membiarkan kedua bola matanya sibuk mencari teman seperjalanan yang selalu setia menunggu dan menemaninya, sepeda motor tua berwarna hitam. Tak lama, karena sepatunya yang basah membuatnya malas untuk terus melangkah, dan pada akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berhenti.

Mata hitam legamnya ia alihkan ke langit sejenak – mulai ragu akan keinginannya untuk pulang. Hujan belum juga reda.

Saat itulah ia menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah tersenyum manis – lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum – sambil membawa tas ransel warna ungu di kedua pundaknya. Gadis itu dengan setia mendengarkan cerita dari mulut temannya, seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sesekali gadis berambut pirang itu menengadah ke langit. Sepertinya ia juga sedang menunggu redanya hujan.

Saat itulah ia lupa akan segalanya. Lupa akan sepatunya yang basah, lupa akan keinginannya untuk segera pulang, lupa akan sketsa-sketsa gambarnya yang ingin segera ia perbaiki saat di rumah nanti.

Tanpa matahari yang rela bersembunyi, tanpa awan yang menumpahkan hujan deras ini, pertemuan mereka mungkin tak akan pernah ada. Ya, Tuhan telah mengatur segalanya – mengatur bintang besar bernama matahari, mengatur awan di langit, mengatur seluruh isi alam. Tentu saja – mengatur juga pertemuan kedua anak manusia itu.

.

~VVV~

.

Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino, setidaknya itulah yang ia dengar dari temannya, Shikamaru – si pemalas namun berotak cerdas. Aneh juga rasanya, Shikamaru yang punya hobi tidur di kelas itu tahu nama orang yang bahkan tidak sekelas dengannya. Oke, sebenarnya Shikamaru tahu nama gadis berambut pirang itu dari kekasihnya, Temari. Ehm… Meski mereka berdua terlihat sering bertengkar tapi mereka tetap bisa disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih kan?

Berbagai macam lukisan tertata rapi, tergantung di berbagai sudut dalam ruang itu. Terlihat serasi dengan dindingnya yang berwarna krem. Lukisan-lukisan itu menggambarkan berbagai macam kegiatan manusia, kejadian alam – terkesan hidup dan nyata. Membawa pesona khas nuansa kehidupan.

Sai, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Pendidikan Seni Rupa, terlihat tekun membersihkan cat air yang melekat di kuas kesayangannya. Di sebelahnya terdapat lukisan berlatar alam yang digoreskan dengan indahnya, membuat kanvas yang tadinya hanya putih bersih kini memiliki daya pikat tersendiri.

Ia memang sibuk minggu ini. Tak lama lagi akan ada pameran lukisan yang diadakan di fakultasnya. Tentu saja ia tak ingin ketinggalan ambil bagian kan? Ia juga ingin karya-karyanya ikut dipamerkan.

Sai membereskan semua barang-barangnya lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Suasana kampus masih ramai, rasanya kampus ini baru sepi jika hari sudah gelap. Ia kemudian duduk di atas kursi marmer panjang yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Matanya ia biarkan berkeliling menyusuri segala aspek yang ada di sekitarnya, mencari inspirasi. Matanya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan menatap takjub apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu lagi, gadis yang membuatnya terpana dengan senyum manisnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya. Apakah ini kebetulan? Mungkin. Tapi Sai yakin bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan, bukan?

Mata gadis itu berputar dan tak sengaja menatap tepat di kedua mata hitam Sai. Sai terkejut, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya – reflek, takut jika ia ketahuan memerhatikan gadis itu dari tadi. Gadis itu sepertinya sedikit terkejut juga, terbukti dari sikapnya yang sedikit salah tingkah.

Merasa gadis itu sudah tidak melihatnya lagi, Sai mencoba memutar kembali matanya. Sosok pujaannya tak lagi terlihat, mungkin sudah pergi.

Sai meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Cih, kenapa dia jadi sebegitu pengecutnya? Kemana perginya senyum ramah yang biasanya menjadi senyum ciri khasnya? Kenapa semuanya terasa beku saat bertatapan dengan mata gadis berambut pirang itu?

_Yamanaka Ino… Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, meski hanya sekali…_

_._

~VVV~

_.  
_

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sai belum juga bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya memang sudah ia rebahkan ke atas kasur, namun pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana.

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak juga bisa tidur. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, bayangan gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu masih tergambar jelas di benaknya.

Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia bangkit. Dengan segera ia mengambil cat minyak berbagai warna dari laci mejanya.

Ia ambil satu kuas kesayangannya dan dengan yakin ia arahkan pada palet yang sudah diisi dengan berbagai warna. Kemudian secara perlahan tapi pasti ia goreskan kuas itu pada kanvas putih. Dimulai dari warna gelap kemudian terang.

Bibir Sai tersenyum, matanya tetap fokus menatap kanvas yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya malam itu ia tidak akan tidur hingga pagi.

.

~VVV~

.

Ino menggantungkan tas ransel warna ungunya di sebelah pundak. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Pelajaran terakhir untuk hari itu baru saja selesai. Ia masih tengah melamun saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ino-_chan_," Temari, teman sekelasnya menyapanya sambil tersenyum. "Ada waktu tidak?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Hmm… Setelah ini aku mau pulang. Ada apa?" Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala, menandakan rasa heran.

"Mau ikut aku? Ada pameran lukisan di gedung sebelah." Temari tetap tersenyum sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke arah luar.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih heran. "Kau tertarik dengan lukisan? Aku baru tahu. Aku kira kau hanya suka basket."

Temari tertawa pelan. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin saja di sana kita bisa mendapatkan inspirasi. Masih ingat kan dengan tugas mengarang yang diberikan Asuma-_sensei_?"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah, aku ingat! Tugas mengarang dengan tema bebas, _descriptive text_."

Merasa bahwa ide Temari cukup bagus, Ino pun mengikuti Temari menuju aula ruang pameran.

Aula luas itu dipenuhi banyak orang dari berbagai macam jurusan. Di bagian depan terdapat spanduk besar bertuliskan "Selamat datang di pameran lukisan".

Ino membiarkan matanya berkeliling. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat rambut panjangnya bergerak indah. Lukisan-lukisan di aula itu sungguh luar biasa, memesona, hasil goresan tangan-tangan muda berbakat.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Apa hanya perasaan Ino saja? Atau memang beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya tengah menatap dirinya?

Apa ada yang aneh dengan pakaiannya? Tidak, ia mengenakan _sweater_ ungu dan celana _jeans_ seperti biasa dan tak ada orang yang memandangnya aneh sebelum ini.

"Err… Temari-_chan_, ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku ya?"

Temari menoleh lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tidak kok. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eemm… " Ino hanya bergumam pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja…" Belum selesai Ino bicara, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ino!"

Ino menoleh dan didapatinya seorang cewek berambut _pink_, sahabatnya sejak kecil, Sakura Haruno. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Ayo ikut." Gadis berambut pendek itu berkata sambil menghindar dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ino dan Temari mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tuhan mengatur segalanya.

Di antara kerumunan orang, di antara belasan lukisan yang dipamerkan, mata Yamanaka Ino menatap lekat sebuah kanvas. Bukan sebuah kanvas putih biasa, sudah ada yang menggoreskan warna di atasnya, warna yang sederhana tapi memukau. Namun, yang membuatnya terkesima bukanlah itu, ia terkejut dengan sosok yang ada dalam lukisan.

Itu… Lukisan dirinya.

Ino masih diam membisu. Inikah alasan mengapa banyak orang yang menatapnya di sepanjang jalan semenjak tadi? Karena ada sebuah lukisan dirinya di ruang pameran ini?

"Kau suka lukisan ini?" Sebuah suara lelaki mengagetkan Ino. Ino menoleh.

Laki-laki itu berambut hitam, serasi dengan warna matanya yang juga gelap.

"Ah, mm…" Ino sedikit salah tingkah. Ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang, mencari Sakura dan Temari, bermaksud meminta bantuan untuk bicara. Ah, mereka tidak ada! Di mana mereka di saat yang dibutuhkan seperti ini?

Ino membalikkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu. "_Ano_… "

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, membuat jantung Ino berdetak cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Ino menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Namaku Sai, pembuat lukisan ini." Laki-laki itu mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Sosok di lukisan ini mirip denganmu."

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. Mirip? Itu bukan mirip! Itu memang lukisan dirinya! Mulut Ino hampir saja terbuka dan akan mengeluarkan berbagai komentar, namun laki-laki itu telanjur menyela.

"Aku sungguh tertarik dan… tanpa sadar… aku melukisnya." Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Sai itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindar dari tatapan Ino. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke belakang leher, sepertinya kehilangan kata-kata.

Perlahan Ino memberikan senyuman, senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal."

.

~VVV~

.

"_Nee_… Sai,"

Sai menoleh dan memerhatikan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"lain kali kau harus izin dulu ya jika ingin memajang lukisan diriku."

Mendengar itu, Sai hanya tersenyum.

.

_Aku memang harus izin padamu…_

_Jadi, apakah kau memberiku izin untuk melukismu di hatiku?_

.

Yaah… Tuhan memang telah mengatur segalanya, bukan?

.

~END~

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Huweeee~! Maafkan saya! Fanfic ini jelek banget ya? Geje pula! ~_~

Maaf jika ceritanya sangat di luar harapan para _readers_. *bow*

Saya emang ga ahli dlm masalah _romance_. T_T

Oke, saya mengharapkan segala saran dan kritik yang membangun, _but not a flaming argument_.

Jangan lupa review ya! :D


End file.
